Rewind
by StarGirl05
Summary: Persephone Jackson had her heart shattered by one she thought loved her. Can she recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton. There will be some language in this story so if you don't like that, now you know.**

Percy's POV

After finishing what seemed like the longest day babysitting Estelle today, I could not wait to see Anthony and get to have an amazing night with him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Estelle but sometimes it can be...rather tiring to babysit the toddler.

I had spent the final days before camp with Mom and Paul and on the last day, today, Mom had a doctor's appointment and asked if I could watch her. Being a good sister, I said yes.

As I came into Camp, I stopped by the big house to say hello to Chiron. I didn't fail to notice the look of pity he gave me when he thought I didn't see. I ignored it though because I thought nothing of it. I didn't start to get nervous when I received more looks from fellow campers.

I decided to stop by the Athena cabin to say hello to Anthony. When I walked in, however, the only person in there was Malcolm studying a piece of paper.

"Hey Mal, do you know where Anthony is?"

"Yea', he's down by the lake."

"Thanks!"

"No problem"

* * *

I walk down to the lake, again receiving looks of pity until I get to the beach. Down by the shore sat Anthony and Rachel. I walk closer to them quietly as to scare them when I hear Rachel say,

"When do you plan on dumping Persephone?"

To my dismay and utter shock, Anthony responds,

"Soon hun. You know I was only with her so I could get attention. I mean, you know Mom would have never let me do anything until she came around and shifted up everything."

I decided I had heard enough. With anger flowing through my veins I decided to say,

"Maybe your mother was right to not allow you out of camp. I mean, for a son of Athena, you're a fucking idiot. You may have fooled me with your 'love', but other than Rachel here, everyone knows you for who you truly are, a cheater. So, I hope you two are happy, 'cause I definitely am happier now that you are out of my life, for good. And do not think you can charm your way into my arms."

They had both whipped their heads around as I started to speak but after I was done, Anthony said to Rachel,

"Let's go"

* * *

After they left, I fall to my knees in tears. Why did he do that? I loved him!

I soon hear my father voice say,

"Don't cry my daughter, he didn't deserve you and definitely doesn't deserve your tears."

I raise up to see my father standing there.

"I know but it still hurts."

"I know it does. I know you will find someone honest and true that will treat you like the princess you are."

"Thanks, Dad"

"I'm not wrong. I know you start college next year, is that true?"

" Yes, I was planning to go to New Rome but I don't want to now. "

"Did you have a second choice?"

"I had thought about going to King's College, why?"

"I'll pay for it. Where do you want to stay?"

"Really Dad, you'd do that?"

"If course, now where do you want to stay?"

"In a dorm I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton. There will be some language in this story so if you don't like that, now you know.**

Percy's POV

After the incident, I went back home to stay with Mom and Paul and do some "life skill" training with a few of the gods(Hera and I are on good terms now) We set it up for me to go King's as I said I wanted to. And now, being dorm move-in day, it really feels like summer passed so quickly. I went up to the counter where a tired lady sat. I said,

"Good morning ma'am"

"What's your name" she responded harshly

"Persephone Jackson"

"Building 3 floor 3 room 3," she says as she hands me a room key.

I chuckle as I leave and Mom looks at me as if I were insane until I tell her my room location.

* * *

Wandering into the room, I notice my roommates had already moved their stuff in. I choose the closest room and start placing boxes in one corner. In what seems like too fast, we have moved everything in. I say goodbye to Mom and Paul and take a deep breath. After sitting there for a bit, the door opens and 3 girls walk in.

"Hey, I'm going to presume you're my new roommates"

"You would be correct," said a girl in pink.

"I'm Persephone Jackson but call me Seph or Percy please"

"I'm Angelica Schuyler," said the girl in pink.

"I'm Elizabeth Schuyler but call me Eliza," said the girl in blue.

"I'm Peggy Schuyler," said the girl in yellow.

"Well, now it looks like we are all introduced. We already have our stuff moved in but we need to unpack ". says Angelica.

"Same," I say.

* * *

After a lot of hours of unpacking, I have my space for the most part functional. I had my blankets on the mattress and some outfits in the closet and drawers. The rest of my stuff lay in trunks. I hear a knock on the front door so I open to see a Latino man standing outside it. Three men stand behind him.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey, do you care if we come in, just wanted to meet the neighbors."

I look behind me to Eliza who nodded her head yes

"Sure, come in"

They come in and introduce themselves to be: Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Lafayette. I can't help but find myself enchanted by Alexander. But, after Anthony, I don't know if I can confide in a guy. My heart was shattered. Soon, we all exchange numbers and the guys leave. I feel my heart soar and drop at the realization I have a crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton. There will be some language in this story so if you don't like that, now you know.**

Percy's POV

I sat on my dark blue bed sheets and thought about my life when suddenly an iris message appears.

"Hey, Thalia!"

"Persephone Marie Jackson, where the bloody hell have you been!" the daughter of Zeus yells.

"With Mom and Paul, why?"

"Why did you cheat on Anthony?"

"What the Fuck! I didn't cheat on him, I found him and Rachel making out at the lake. Don't believe me, ask Dad. "

"You know what, I will" with that, the iris message ends.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in"

Peggy walks into the room.

"Hey Seph, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard your conversation. What happened?"

* * *

I tell Peggy everything and after I finished, Eliza and Angelica walk in.

"That dumbass didn't deserve you," says Angelica.

"You're right," I say, with a sad voice though.

"Seph, I also think you should realize that you will find someone who makes you feel happy. And I know you shouldn't hold yourself back with Alex- I mean, that guy, " says Eliza

"I feel like you guys are insinuating that I like Alex"

"Yes!" says all 3.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I'm kinda running out of steam on this. I'm going to look for a beta and republish these chapters so far. If you are willing to beta, have a question/idea, or just want to give your opinion, either PM me or leave a review. I check almost every day so I'll get to your review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton. There will be some language in this story so if you don't like that, now you know.**

Percy's POV

Today being the first day of classes, I feel as if death is the best way to go. I walk into my first-period class, English with Professor Adams, I find myself pleased to be in class with Alex. I got down beside him and take stock of the class. I see most girls with a ratio of about 2:1. The class has about 45 people in it, less than I expected. Alex smiles at me when he sees me and I feel my heart soar.

* * *

My second period, Biology with Professor Watson, is mostly uneventful except I get my lab partner for the year, Thomas Jefferson. He is 6'2" at least with an afro. He wears a magenta jacket with a white shirt and black jeans. He flirts with me which I dislike but otherwise seems to be a rather nice person. The class has about an equal amount of each gender with a total of about 40 people

* * *

My third period, Psychology with Professor Gregg, is fun as I have Peggy and Angelica in it. There is a ratio of about 3:1 with more girls. Again, the class seems to have about 40 people in it

* * *

My fourth period, History with Professor Buchanan, is fun because I have Alex, John, Hercules, and Eliza. The professor seems cool and there are only about 35 in the are more men with a ratio of 2:1. There are about 45 in this class.


End file.
